Donald Harris
-''Yeah...? Alice, l love you too... —''Don's last words to his wife, before kisses her and before overwhelmed by Rage Virus. Donald "Don" Harris was the husband of Alice Harris, and the father of Tammy and Andy Harris. He was a survivor of the Rage Virus when it originally decimated Great Britain, but caused a second outbreak after his wife unknowingly infected him. Biography Don was born on 13 March, 1962. He and his wife Alice sent their children, Tammy and Andy, on a school trip to Spain shortly before the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus. During the outbreak, Don and Alice were taken in by an eldery couple (Geoff and Sally) who barricaded themselves inside a cottage, where they remained with fellow survivors Karen and Jacob for an unknown period of time. ''28 Weeks Later One day during the outbreak, Don and Alice were preparing dinner for the group. Don tried to comfort Alice, who missed their children, by reminding her that they were safe in Spain. Their meal was interrupted when a young Boy from Sandford pounded at their door, begging for help. Don reluctantly let him inside and the boy explained that his family, who were infected, were chasing him. Shortly thereafter, the cottage was attacked by a horde of Infected. Don proceeded to fight them off while the others (save Karen, who was bitten and infected, then killed by Don) tried to escape. His fight was short lived, however, when he dropped the crowbar. Don then fled upstairs to the bedroom, chased by several Infected, and tried to get Alice to leave the house with him. But Alice refused to leave until she found the boy, and the room was quickly overrun by the Infected. Panicked, Don fled the room, abandoning Alice and the boy. Escaping the cottage through the bathroom window, Don was chased by hordes of Infected across the fields to a dock. He narrowly managed to escape via motorboat, while the Infected claimed Jacob, who fell from the boat. Don then kept travelling downriver, until he eventually arrived at a military quarantine camp, where he remained until the repatriation of London began. Don became the caretaker of the Green Zone in London, District One. Twenty-eight weeks after the Original Outbreak, he greeted and reunited with his children Tammy and Andy for the first time in eight months (after the two children came to District One from Europe), and took them back to his penthouse apartment. When Tammy and Andy questioned the fate of their mother, Don told them about the attack on the cottage, but lied that he had seen the Infected kill Alice, and that there was nothing he could have done. The following day, Don found Tammy and Andy missing. He was later informed that Tammy and Andy (who had left the Safe Zone) had been found and detained, as had his wife. Don, shocked and worried over Tammy and Andy's discovery of the truth about their mother's fate, went to see his children in detainment. Tammy and Andy furiously questioned why their father had lied to them about their mother and Don struggled to maintain face, simply telling them that whatever had occured was "a good thing" and that everything would be alright. Don subsequently slipped past military security to Alice's isolation cell, and reunited with Alice, apologising for leaving her behind. Don then kissed Alice, unaware that she was a Carrier of the Rage Virus, and was accidentally infected by her saliva. Don tried to fight the infection, but he was soon overwhelmed by the virus. The infected Don brutally beat his wife to death and went on a rampage in District One, respreading the Infection. When the civilians of District One were herded into safe rooms, Don broke into one of the safe rooms, attacking and infecting the trapped crowds. He appeared to follow his son, Andy, through the streets, and avoided the firebombing of District One. Don, and a large number of Infected who had also survived the firebombing, escaped into and occupied the ruins of London, and swarmed into the London Underground as dawn approached. In the dark Underground, Don ambushed Major Scarlet Levy, beating her to death with a rifle. He shortly after stumbled upon Andy on a train platform in the Underground, and tackled and bit him, prompting Tammy to shoot him in the arm and then in the head, finally putting him down. Killed by * Alice Harris (''Alive, Accidental) * Tammy Harris (Infected, Out of Mercy) After Don and Alice shared a kiss, her saliva infected him. The infected Don brutally beat his wife to death and went on a rampage in District One, respreading the infection. After Don bit his son, Tammy, his daughter, shot Don in the arm and then in the head, calling out to him "Don!" as Alice had done before. Gallery IMG_9209.JPG|Don and Alice looking at pictures of their children IMG_9210.JPG|Don attempting to escape the Infected after abandoning Alice IMG_9208.PNG|Don happily reunites with his children IMG_9211.JPG|Don accidentally kisses his wife, infecting himself IMG_9212.JPG|Don attempting suicide before being overwhelmed with the Rage Virus IMG_9213.PNG|Don looks at Alice before attacking her IMG_9215.JPG|Don after killing his wife Bandicam_2019-02-16_20-45-08-565.jpg|Don stares at Andy, before slowly spreading the infection. IMG_9214.JPG|Don watches Andy, before escaping Code Red Bandicam_2019-02-16_20-51-16-661.jpg|Don beats Scarlett to death with Doyle's rifle Bandicam_2019-02-16_20-52-10-916.jpg|Don looks into Andy's eyes before biting him IMG_9237.JPG|Don looks at Tammy Harris before attacking her (which gets him killed) Personality Don generally appeared as a friendly and likable person who loved his family greatly. However, he seemed to be survival driven and pragmatic, as seen with his abandoning of Alice to the infected at the beginning of the movie. Don felt much remorse over this throughout the movie, ultimately leading to his downfall when he visits Alice to try and get her forgiveness, subsequently becoming infected. As an Infected, Don was vicious and cruel. He was, like other Infected, filled with immense anger and hatred (although he had more control over his actions than most Infected), and appeared to take great pleasure in the suffering of others. He also appeared to retain fragment memories of his life before he was infected; he apparently recognised his family, but not enough to stop him from attacking and trying to infect or kill them. Trivia *According to Don's identity card, his date of birth is 13/03/1962. *Robert Carlyle, who portrayed Don in 28 Weeks Later, was one of the actors offered the role of Major Henry West in 28 Days Later, but he turned the role down. *As one of the Infected, Don seemed to indulge more in killing than spreading the Rage Virus. However, he also appeared to possess intelligence usually devoid in typical Infected, and had more control over his actions than those infected with the Rage Virus usually do. *The scene in which Don kills Alice seems to pay homage to a scene from 28 Days Later, in which Jim kills Corporal Mitchell in the same fashion. *Although a supporting protagonist and the key character in the first part of 28 Weeks Later, he later became the main antagonist when he caused the second outbreak'.' *It is unknown why Don had access to a military isolation cell, as he was the civilian caretaker of the Green Zone, which did include accessing all areas, but shouldn't have included presumed high security zones. It was most likely an oversight in security by the military. Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Civilians Category:Survivors Category:Infected Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters